


Coffee brings people together

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Fluff, I suck at titles, M/M, can't this shit exist irl, christmassss bitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: prompt: Character A and Character B are co-workers, but they barely know each other. But they both have to work through the holidaysdisclaimer: I have no idea how office life/ holidays work





	Coffee brings people together

Christmas eve: a time for family and friends, for cheer and goodwill and lazing around by a warm fireplace... and on this hallowed night, Frank's stuck at the office. 

  
Needless to say, it sucked. But there wasn't anything he could do about it- he'd spent nearly the whole month coughing in bed, and if his boss's glower wasn't disapproving enough, the countless emails he received hounding him about overdue work was a clear indicator that he could give up on the dream of actually enjoying any holidays this year. Only Frank's life would suck this bad. Which is why he's stuck in his claustraphobic 4' by 4' cubicle, bent over the keyboard and typing out crap that his mind was too tired to even process.

  
The cursor froze. Frank cursed under his breath and moved the mouse around, his actions turning frantic at the lack of response. 

  
"...oh God no, no, don't you dare do this to me, no fu-" The screen blacked out, taking with it Frank's half completed proposal. Which he hadn't saved since three hours ago. Fuck.

Frank pinched the skin between his brows in frustration, willing himself not to scream out loud and do something drastic like smashing his computer because as satisfying that would be, he was a grown-ass man, so he was going to handle things in a mature way. And also because he was a wuss and wouldn't dare to ask the new tech-guy for a replacement and risk getting glared down by dangerously sharp eyebrows. (Just thinking about it made him shudder. Yep there was no way in hell he was going to provoke the tech-guy.)

And at that moment, the lights flickered and went out. Frank decided that enough was enough. This shit's plain ridiculous. He'd been working non-stop since 11 with only a short lunch break, and if neither the lights nor his computer was working, then he had to take this as an act of divine intervention. Clearly, he's not destined to work overtime on a goddamned holiday. Remembering that he had left a half-full pot of coffee in the pantry, he figured that if his day had gone so hellishly, the least he could do was reward himself with some cold coffee before leaving. 

  
Frank groped his way down the hallway, squinting through the darkness in a futile attempt to get a better sense of his surroundings. Somehow or another (divine intervention?), he made it to the pantry. Frank could sense his mood already lifting at the smell of coffee, and he reached out, expecting to feel cool, hard metal, only to grope something warm and vaguely soft, but also... slightly hairy?

   
Frank screamed. As did the Unidentified-Standing-Object/Person? before him. 

  
"Holy- calm down alright? And don't move, I'm going to get us some light," the USO/P said in an actually pleasant sounding voice- slightly nasally but also like, amiable? Frank didn't have much time to think about what exactly it was about the voice that made it so likable because right after that, a fucking lighter was shoved between them. 

  
The USO/P turned out to be a guy. Who was kind of pretty. Okay, more like really pretty. Lighter-guy peered at him for a moment, eyes widening in recognition. 

  
"Hey, aren't you that guy from marketing? Man, I can't believe I'm not the only one stuck in this office today, I- you alright? You look kinda pale..." His forehead wrinkled slightly as he glanced worridly at Frank.

  
Frank laughed nervously. "I mean, there's a lighter in my face dude."

  
The guy looked at said lighter in surprise, as if he completely forgot that there's something burning three inches away from his face. 

  
"Oh this? Don't sweat about it, I'm not a pyromaniac. Oh Jesus what am I even saying." Lighter-guy mimed face-palming himself, and Frank nearly gave himself a heart attack because he could have sworn that the flame was just this close to scorching the guy's insanely long fringe (like how on earth did he even get away with that?)

  
 "It's got to be here somewhere..." Frank heard the guy mumble to himself, followed by some scuffling noises, a loud bump, and some not-so-discreet cursing. And then, a quiet "aha!"

  
A glow. It took a while of blinking for Frank to realise that he was staring at a tiny, lit candle. He grinned. "Why on earth do we even have this here?"   
The guy shrugged. "Janet's birthday celebration from last month." He tilted the candle, letting some of the wax drip onto the table, before setting the candle atop the wax. He tentatively removed his hands, letting out a breath when the candle stayed upright. "They got her age wrong, and I figured that I could probably use them sometime, so I stashed the extras here. Lucky, huh?" He smiled back at Frank, patting the seat beside him.

  
Remembering what he came here for, Frank grabbed the coffee pot, raising a brow at Lighter-guy. The guy made grabby hands in response, making Frank chuckle as he turned around to get two mugs. This guy was way too cute to be true.

  
"So I've actually been calling you lighter-guy in my head for a while now"-Frank smiled apologetically at the guy, who waved it off as he took a sip of his coffee-"and I feel like you look kinda familiar? This may sound weird, but has anyone ever told you that you look slightly similar to the new tech-guy?"

  
Lighter-guy laughed brightly, something that Frank could definitely get used to hearing. "You mean Mikey?" Lighter-guy's lips curved upwards, eyes full of mirth. "He's my brother. And yeah, we get that a lot. Ever since we were young, actually. I'm Gerard..." Gerard pointed at himself, before pointing at Frank, "...and you're Frank!"

  
"I am?" Frank gasped in mock-suprise, eliciting a chuckle from Gerard. He ignored the warmth blooming in his chest and asked, "have we, erm, met before or something?" 

  
Oh God, that sounded so lame.

  
Gerard didn't seem to mind though, and if anything, his smile grew wider.

  
"There was this morning where I was walking towards the pantry, and you came running into the office late, in ripped jeans and a Bouncing Souls T-shirt. I swear, Bob groaning "Frank!" was so loud- I doubt anyone would forget your name with a first impression like that." He smirked at Frank.

  
Frank laughed sheepishly. "Hey, in my defence, I changed right after that. We had a gig, and I got so shit-faced and knocked-out that by the time I woke up, I didn't have time to change!"

  
"You play?" Gerard leaned forward, and Frank fought to ignore the sudden flutter in his chest. 

  
"Yeah, guitar and vocals. We aren't that good, or serious even. I mean, the guys and I all have a 9-5 job and-"

  
"I want to watch," Gerard said breathily, "when's your next show?"

  
Frank's palms started sweating. "P-probably next Thursday," he managed out, "it'd be great if you could come."

  
"Oh I'd definitely be there." In the candlelight, Gerard's pupils were blown, and Frank almost choked on his coffee. Which was, surprisngly, warm. Huh. Guess his day wasn't that bad after all.

 

* * *

 

They settled into a comfortable conversation. Frank found out that Gerard was doing overtime because he got too distracted drafting a comic to finish drawing up his ad. "But I'm almost done now. I was planning on leaving the office after grabbing my last cup of coffee, but then," Gerard gestured at the lights.

  
"Hold up- you write comics?" Gerard tensed, ready to backpedal on whatever he'd just said.

  
"Dude- that's so cool! Like I read them and all, but actually writing a comic is something else," Frank rushed out. Gerard exhaled in relief.

At Frank's insistence, Gerard showed him his drafts for "The Umbrella Acadamy" (well that's the name he's going with for now, at least) and explained the plot to him, growing more confident and comfortable when Frank actually showed interest in his ideas. Frank's probably the only person besides Mikey to whom Gerard had ever talked about his comic.

"Gerard... you have to finish this and get it published! It's really good," Frank gushed, and Gerard could feel the tips of his ears heat up as he looked up from his drafts, ready to grin back in thanks. 

Except that he didn't expect to be this close to Frank, who had edged his way over as they huddled over his drafts. Frank also looked kinda taken aback, his lips parted slightly in surprise. This close up to Frank, Gerard could make out the gold flakes in his hazel eyes, and the redness of his lips at where Frank must have worried throughout the day. 

  
A flash of pink tounge, as Frank's darted out to wet his lips. Gerard gulped, tearing his gaze away from Frank's lips, only to be sucked into molten eyes, blazing with a heat which caused Gerard's heart to hammer against his chest. 

  
For a moment, the two just sat there in tense silence, neither not really knowing what action to take next. Gerard was dying to wring his hands, comb his fingers through his hair or just fidgit to distract himself from the strange buzzing in the air, the tightness in his stomach. 

  
And then, Frank leaned in. 

  
Frank's lips felt as soft as they looked. The kiss was chaste-their lips barely rubbed against each others'- but Gerard's face felt as though as it were burning, and he was sure that it looked like that too. Comfortingly enough, Frank looked equally red. Gerard was sure that he'd never seen anything more breathtaking than that before.

  
"Soo... do I take this to be our first date? Because I normally only kiss on the third." Gerard had to cringe. He been babbling non-stop out of sheer nerves since they'd met, but this has got to be the weirdest line he'd let escape his whacky head. Well, maybe except for the pyromaniac-one.

  
Frank giggled. "How sad is it to have our first date in a friggin' office breakroom?" He snorted and Gerard was positively sure that he was in love.

  
Gerard hesitantly rested his hand on Frank's lightly, cheeks warming when Frank entwined their fingers together. "We can always go on a proper one now. There's a diner down the road that's still open; serves pretty good pancakes and all."

  
Frank smiled up at him. "Yeah?"

  
Gerard grinned back.

**Author's Note:**

> Do comment! I think this might be the most dialogue-heavy fic I've written and I'd love to know your thoughts on it:) I put more effort into the show not tell stuff this time but who knows if it actually worked out


End file.
